You Have Me Bewitched
by xXChaosForeverXx
Summary: A tale of forbidden love, a world of hurt, and a new life.


The Morning sun rises slightly causing yellows and pinks to clash against the purples and blues of night. High up in a tree I sit on a branch watching the scene in the sky play before me. I hear the pitter-patter of little feet moving quite fast then come to a complete stop.

"Accalia! Accalia!" two voices shout from beneath me. I jump down from my position, crouching my legs as my feet hit the ground.

"Good morning, Sebastian and Ciel," I state, patting both boys on the head and slightly ruffling their hair. I take a few paces towards the thick forest.

"Your first lesson in your training. Do you believe in fairies?"

Both nod their heads as I smile then turn back to face the forest and continue on my way. The same fast pitter-patter of small feet I heard earlier run up behind me then two hands grab some of the fabric of my dress. We head into the deep part of the forest where the sky cannot be seen and no light comes from above. The trees are thick and seem to thrive with live even if they cause so much darkness to their own world. We continue walking into the darker part of the forest until I see a baby blue light omitting from a small clearing. I stop in my tracks causing Sebastian and Ciel, who were not paying attention to

where they were going, to bump into me from behind. I barely move from the impact as both boys fall to their bums.

"This is the fairie lagoon, the home of the fairies that are closest to the gods, and this will be the test to see if either of you will become protectors of Caedon Aeriht." My words frighten them for they know this is the final decision to see if they get to stay. Ciel looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Accalia, what are we suppose to do?," he asks as the pleading turns to fear.

"First thing we must do is strip both of you of your clothes, paint the traditional tribal markings on your bodies, then you both will walk into the water and if you are destined you will know the words." They start to strip off their clothes while I find the berries and crush them to make the paint. I pick up a piece of willow bark and sharpen one end to make a paint brush. I walk back towards them once they are done then start painting Sebastian. Most of the markings are painted in red to show the impurities of the heart. The black crescent moon is painted between the brows to show their loyalty to Caedon Aeriht and my hand print is stamped on their hearts in blue to show the gods I trust these two boys with my soul. When I finish with Sebastian I start painting Ciel. Once both boys are all painted I turn them to face the lagoon. They take one step forwards and go into the warm waters of the lagoon. I stand back because fairies are the closest creatures to the gods, no one should interfere. Sebastian and Ciel take in their surroundings then look in each others eyes.

"Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! Myi tak lyubili tebya. No vse nashi silyi. Potrachenyi byili zrya!" Their singing attracts the fairies out from their hiding places in the trees_. _The

fairies continue approaching the boys seeming appeased by their fairie starts to dance on the surface of the water. More start to join the dancing; the fairies call upon the water spirits causing the water to rise into the sky making it rain. When the song ends the rain stops falling to reveal the boys but instead of that velvet dark brown hair they went in with, they come out with hair as white as powdered snow_. _Both boys wait until the fairies leave then rush towards me.

"You both passed, the white hair on both of your heads confirms this," I state then gather both boys into my arms for a hug.

"Get dressed and we will head back, it is probably lunch by now." At those words both boys rush to quickly get dressed as I walk towards the exit of the forest. They catch up to me and each grab one of my hands.

"Accalia? Is that how you got white hair?" Ciel asks, looking up at me.

"No, I was born with my hair this way," I state. Ciel stops in his tracks, pulling on my dress making me to look back at him.

"Why?"

"I was destined to become the new Goddess. See these pink eyes; they are the mark of the Goddess." We continue walking until we get out of the forest then head to the feasting hall. The boys run a little ahead of me while I shake my head and smile.  
"Accalia," a deep voice calls. I stop walking then turn on my heel to face the great wizard Merlin. Merlin is a handsome man who looks barely over the age of thirty-four but I know he is much older than he says he is. As he walks towards me I notice his muscles flex under the strong body armor he wears all the time. His defined jaw adds

beauty to his pale face as his cocky smile causes a twinkle in his bright purple eyes. His long white hair is put up in a tie that allows the tail to sway back and forth as he walks. He hugs me when he gets close enough.

"They were chosen," he states nodding in the direction of the feasting hall which my instincts tell me that Sebastian and Ciel filled their plates to the rim.

"The Goddess accepted them as I hoped she would," I state turning to walk towards the feasting hall and Merlin follows.

"You accepted them Accalia, the Goddesses' will is purely yours. You have chosen two great boys who will follow in their adoptive mother's footsteps."

"I may not have given birth to them but I am their mother. I have been there since they were babes." We walk in to see both Sebastian and Ciel were done eating and putting their dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sebastian. Ciel. Go play in the courtyard with the other kids for a while so I can talk to your mother." Both boys nod and dash out of the room and to the courtyard. I grab some food and sit down next to Merlin.

"Accalia. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to the feast of Pentecost in Camelot in my place." I swallow the bit of food in my mouth.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight." I nod as I finish my food and put the dirty dish in the sink.

"I will start packing now." I walk out of the feasting hall and across the courtyard. I glance over at the kids playing to notice Ciel stop and look at me. He tugs on Sebastian's arm then runs towards my direction leaving Sebastian to follow. We head to

our house; it takes about an hours walk to get there and is slightly secluded from the rest of the island. The house is bigger than a normal sized house with a few more extra rooms than needed. Up in my room I start placing clothing items on a chair which I intend to take on my trip with me. Ciel and Sebastian sit on my bed watching me pack things.

"Where are you going?," Sebastian asks with tears threatening to fall.

"I have to go somewhere important for Merlin. I will be back in a few days and while I am gone Merlin will stay with u boys here," I state as Ciel starts crying.

"You promise?," he asks

"I promise." I embrace them in a hug while softly ruffling their hair to calm them down. Merlin walks into the room and picks up both of the boys.

"It is time for dinner. Accalia you must be on your way to Camelot," he states. I kiss Sebastian's and Ciel's forehead and they leave for the feasting hall. I finish packing then walk down to the stable. I look around until I find my horse, Midnight. Her hair is as black as the midnight sky and eyes a shade so bright of lime green that they look like gems. I go to pet her cheek when I feel something land on my head.

"Astharoshe!," I growl and look up to see two bright red eyes looking back at me. Astharoshe is my pet dragon, his nickname is Astha. He is very petite in size. He has black horns and black nails. His skin is bright red with a black stripe down his back. He flaps his wings a little and lands in my arms. He breaths a bit of fire, then giggles, and gives me a pouting look as I sigh.

"Fine you can come along." I put the saddle on Midnight's back and clip my bags onto the saddle. I climb onto her back and place Astha on my lap in the folds of my dress to keep him warm. I lean over to Midnight's ear.

"Go Midnight! Go!" She starts galloping, heading straight for the woods leading to the main land. She jumps over a log and into the forest making us disappear into the night. We are on a hill in the outskirts of Camelot by morning light on the second day. I gaze upon the city enclosed by walls, hiding behind them as a false sense of security. It reminds me much of the forests surrounding Caedon Aeriht. I look down at Astha and pick him up to be eye level with him.

"You are going to have to stay in my bag until I get a room, then you are going to have to stay in there for the whole time of my stay here." He nods and I place him in an empty bag I brought just for him. I grab the reigns, slapping them a bit against Midnight's back signaling her to go. She takes off again, down the hill, and towards the gates of Camelot. At the gates two guards stop me, one comes up to the side of the horse.

"State your name and your business for coming to Camelot," he says in a loud voice trying to scare me.

"I am Accalia, the High Priestess of Caedon Aeriht. I come to the feast of Pentecost in place of the great wizard Merlin." The man looks at me in shock and bows.

"I am so sorry m'lady, I did not realize it was you. Two guards will escort you to the King's castle." The guards allow me to pass through and I am greeted by two more guards that will escort me. As I make Midnight walk slowly through town I look at the people around me. Most of them are well off but there are a few orphans I notice playing

a game of dice. They look up at me and I smile letting them see that I am of no harm to them. They smile and wave; as I pass by I wave to them too then continue on. When we get to the castle a guard takes Midnight to the stable and a maid shows me to my room. I drop my bags on the bed then turn to the maid.

"I am not in need of any more assistance, let me know when the feast begins," I state with a kind smile. She smiles back, nods a yes, bows, and leaves shutting the door behind her. Astharoshe pops out of my bag taking in an exaggerated big breath and acting as if he could not breath at all in that bag. I laugh then start unpacking the clothes I brought with me for my stay. Once all the clothes are put away I look out the window to see its almost sun down. I change into a dark turquoise silk dress with black lace in floral designs down the font of the dress. The train of the dress ruffles and drags a little bit on the floor. I let my hair down and braid the bangs then tuck the braids under the back of my hair. Someone knocks on my door.

"M'lady? The feast is about to start and the King requests your presence," a maid says. I look in the mirror and deem myself presentable. I walk over to the door and open it to see the maid from earlier today. I nod and she leads me to what I believe is the main hall. An announcer comes over to where I am standing.

"May I present, in place of the great wizard Merlin, Accalia, the High Priestess of Caedon Aeriht," he states very loudly. Everyone in the vast room looks towards my direction. I hear some gasps as I step forwards into the room. I look up to meet the eyes of the man sitting at the head of the table. I stare into his luminescent purplish blue eyes as they stare into mine. He seems four inches taller than me and looks as if he is barely

over the age of twenty-seven. His hair is midnight blue that molds to his face and defines his jaw line making his pale face seem strong and soft at the same time. I could tell he had toned muscles under that cape of his and broad shoulders. The way he softly looks into my eyes makes my heart melt. I am the first to look away and take my seat at the other end of the table. I look at the woman next to the man who I know as the King. She is about three inches shorter than me and looks around the age of twenty. She has long black hair that looks like silk and tanned skin. Her green eyes shine in the light and is wearing a green dress to match her eyes. She is the Queen, Queen Vradica.

_His Queen, his wife. _

The dinner is great, all the different types of food impress me but I only eat a small amount. The man next to me continuously stares over at the Queen with love consuming the glances. He is an inch taller than me and is twenty-six. He has semi-long bright red hair and a very toned face. He may seem charming to the other women but that only seems to go skin deep. He has too toned of muscles and likes to show them off.

_Egoistic man_.

I look to see Vradica gazing back at him in the same loving manner.

"I see what you are doing," I state causing the man to look at me with shock. I smirk and take a sip of my wine.

"Do not act as though you did not do it, I will keep this as your dirty little secret. My name is Accalia, Head Priestess of Caedon Aeriht. What is yours?"

"Lancelot, head horseman to King Dietrich and a Knight of the Round Table," he states in his charming manner.

"That charm will not work on me, Lancelot. I see no interest in you." Those were the last words we spoke for the rest of dinner. After dinner I head back to my room and

strip out of the dress. Astha grabs my night gown with his mouth and flies over to hand in to me. I slip on the thin, purple silk gown which has lace straps that hang loosely mid-upper arm. I undo the braids in my hair letting it hang loose in its natural form. I decide to take a nighttime stroll through the royal garden. I open my door to see no one in the hall so I walk out and shut the door behind me. I run barefoot down the halls and out to the garden. I stand in amazement at the huge beautiful vast amounts of flowers. The fireflies add a magical effect as they fly around dimly lighting the grounds.

"Amazing, isn't it?," someone asks from behind me. I turn around to face the King Dietrich standing so close. I back up a little towards the roses then bow.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing out at this hour?," I ask with a slight blush creeping up on my cheeks. He laughs at my actions.

"I could ask you the same. And please call me Dietrich. May I call you Accalia?"

"Yes, you may." We start strolling through the garden gazing upon the scene before us.

"So why did you come instead of Merlin?... Not that it is a bad thing I just-" I start laughing at how cute he is when he stumbles over himself.

"I do not really know, but as well as I know Merlin it probably was because he didn't really want to come. He hates this kind of things." I notice a purple rose growing in the middle of yellow and red roses causing me to walk over to it.

"It's so beautiful."

"If you want I will have my servants give you some seeds on your last day." He watches my every movement and gazes upon my body. I turn to look up at him from my crouching position.

"I would like that very much, Dietrich." I stand up and turn to walk towards the castle until I am grabbed by my hand and pulled into Dietrich's strong arms. He wraps them around my waist causing me to put my hands on his chest. One of his hands cups my cheek, rubbing it slightly.

_His hands are so soft. _

I nuzzle into his touch, closing my eyes then slowly opening them to gaze into his eyes.

"You're hair is as white as snow, eyes are pink as champagne, and you are graceful as a horse. Accalia, you have me under your spell." He leans in and kisses me softly. My eyes widen in shock and I freeze in my place.

_Kiss him back…Kiss him back. _

My eyes slowly close as my arms wrap themselves around his neck. I force my lips against his adding passion to the concoction. The kiss last for another minute until we break away for much needed air. We gaze into each others eyes, I can see the love in them but then realize I cannot have him, for he is married to Vradica. Tears form in my eyes as I force myself from his embrace. I run back to the castle as fast as I can.

"Accalia! Accalia!" I hear Dietrich call but I continue running. I dash into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I lean against the door and slowly slide into a sitting position on the ground.. Astharoshe, just woken up, looks over at then sits up and flaps his little wings. He flies over to me and sits in my lap making a noise that sounds like he is saying 'huh'. I hug him as he nuzzles my cheek trying to make me feel better. The action causes me to giggle and smile through a tear-stained face.

"Thanks Astha, I needed that. I'm okay now," I state nuzzling his face. I stand up with Astha in my arms and walk over to the bed. Astha breaths out a bit of fire showing me he is happy. I climb into the blankets and allow Astha to sleep in the bed with me. I bury myself in blankets and slowly go to sleep. I wake the next morning to a banging at my door.

"M'lady, are you there? The King wonders of your whereabouts," a maid asks, then leaves when she does not get an answer. I quickly jump out of bed and throw on my normal tribal outfit. The neck of the dress is trimmed with fur. It has one sleeve that covers the right arm and is torn around the edges. The other arm is covered in a skin-tight black material that runs from mid-upper arm to my hand and turns into a glove. The dress has many layers which switch from white to black and back to white again. The train of the dress barely passes my ankles and is colored grey. I put on my necklace that has different bird feathers hanging from it and earrings to match. I pull on some thigh-high socks that I made out of the same black material that made the glove. I put on some simple black shoes then walk over to the door. I unlock the door and open it slowly to take a peak to see if anyone is around. Nobody is so I quickly walk out, shut my door, and run down the hall to the main doors. I dash into town and I feel like I am out of sight, I slow my paces. I start to look around at some of the shops to fine some of this junk is expensive and very gaudy. I continue to stroll around town until I stop slightly when I see the orphan boys from yesterday. I walk over to them and crouch down to their height.

"Hey what are you doing there?," I ask causing all three children to look up at me. I smile showing them I mean no harm.

"My name is Accalia, what's yours?" one little boy with a huge smile on his face shakes my hand.

"I'm Mattieu," he states boldly. The other boy with dark long back hair, seems a few years older than Mattieu and shyly leans towards me.

"I'm Adonis," he mutters quietly. The third is actually a girl about a year younger than Mattieu and dressed in boy's clothes. She quickly hugs me around the neck.

"My name is Lilith!," she yells happily as she pulls back enough to see my face. I smile until I hear Mattieu's stomach growl, followed by Lilith's. I shake my head in a disapproving manner.

"We need to get some food in those tummies." I stand up and Lilith takes one of my hands and Mattieu takes the other. I take them to a bakery that I passed by earlier down the street. I get us a table, then let the three kids sit down as I order some soup and bread for them. When the food comes to the table, the kids dig in stuffing their faces full. I giggle a bit as Lilith shoves too much that she cannot even close her mouth.

"Calm down, the food is going nowhere. I can always order more." I lean down and kiss Adonis' forehead to unexpectedly get hugged by him.

"Thank you, Accalia." I smile and hug him back softly ruffling his hair.

"Your welcome, Adonis." They stop eating when they feel stuffed as pigs and by this time I look outside to see it is late. I pay the baker and we head out of the shop. We all start walking towards the castle until we get twenty feet away from the main entrance.

"Is this goodbye?," Mattieu asks, tears threatening to fall. I bend down to his height and shake my head.

"Tomorrow I leave here to go to my home, Caedon Aeriht. Do you three want to come with me?" They all nod, smiling ear to ear. I look around then look back at them.

"Come with me." I lead them to the stable where Midnight is in. I take them to her little room is and wake her up.

"Midnight, wake up girl. This is Mattieu, Adonis, and Lilith. They will stay with you tonight and come home with us tomorrow." She makes a purring noise and moves to make room for the kids. I pull a big blanket down off of a shelf and cover the three kids with it. I kiss all three of their forehead as a way to say goodnight.

"I will see you three in the morning." I then leave the stable and head into the castle. I sneak down the halls until I am yanked by my arm and pulled into a kiss.

_I know these lips all too well. _

I pull away to see Dietrich, his eyes show so much sorrow. He pulls me into a hug.

"Where have you been all day? I was going to go look for you," he mutters into my ear. I try to pull away from his affections but he will not let me.

"Dietrich, let me go."

"No! I will never let you go again!"

"You are married. You have Vradica she-"

"You're wrong! She never loved me, she always loved Lancelot." Tears start forming in my eyes as my feelings for him seem to grow stronger as each moment passes.

"That may be but you are still married. I need to go, I have a big journey to make in the morning, goodnight, Dietrich." I pull away from his embrace and run to my room locking the door again as I shut it behind me softly to not wake up Astha. I climb into bed

not bothering to change and go to sleep as my tears slow to a stop. The next morning I am not woken up to a banging at the door but to the warmth of the sun on my face. I get out of bed and pack up my things before someone stops me. I put Astha in his bag, leaving a note for Dietrich on my bed and walk over to the door. I open it, walk out, and shut it behind me for the last time. I walk down the hall, out the main door, and down the hill to the stable. Adonis, Mattieu, and Lilith all jump to their feet and run over to hug me.

"Good morning, Accalia!," all three cheer. I laugh and hug all of them in a group hug.

"Good morning to you, too," I state holding out some bread I took for them. They eat while I hook all my things onto Midnight's saddle. Once I'm done I turn to see them ready to go. Suddenly Merlin's white horse, Mystic, comes walking into the stable with his saddle on. I pull Mystic over to the kids.

"Adonis. Lilith. Mattieu. This is Mystic, he is the great wizard Merlin's horse. Mattieu and Adonis you will be riding him." I pick up both boys and put them on Mystics back. I pick up Lilith and put her on Midnight's back then I climb onto Midnight, taking both her reigns and Mystic's reigns. I look down at the kids then at the doors to the stable.

"Midnight. Mystic. Go!" They take off but not too fast because of the little kids on board. It takes about two and a half days to get back to Caedon Aeriht but we make it there in one piece. I jump off of Midnight as Sebastian, Ciel, and Merlin come up to greet me. Astha pops out of the bag and lands in Ciel's arms. We all laugh as the dizzy look on

Astha's face. Merlin helps me get the kids down off of the horses. I make them stand in a line facing Sebastian and Ciel.

"Sebastian. Ciel. Meet Adonis, Mattieu, and Lilith. They are your new brothers and sister," I state with a smile. Ciel and Sebastian accept them immediately.

"Ciel. Sebastian. Why don't you two get them cleaned, feed them, and show them around while I talk to your mother," Merlin asks. They nod and take the three new members of the Caedon Aeriht clan to my house. Merlin takes me for a stroll through my garden.

"I know what happened, Accalia." I look at the white roses softly petting the petals.

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckles loudly at my childish question.

"One, I have know you since you were a kid. Two, I am the great wizard Merlin, I know all and see all." This time I laugh at his cockiness. He hugs me close.

"My beautiful Accalia is all grown up and fallen in love."

"A love that cannot be returned even if the other party does with all his heart." I sigh then pull away from the hug to go find the kids. The next day Adonis, Mattieu and Lilith already get along with everyone and decide to play ball with the other kids. I sit under a tree with Ciel and Sebastian laying their heads on my lap as Astha rests on my head. I pet Sebastian's hair as Ciel hugs my leg.

"Mommy, who is that man next to Merlin?," Ciel asks, pointing to the other side of the courtyard. I look up to see Merlin looking over at me and Dietrich next to him. I slowly sit up causing the boys to sit up too. I stand up, handing Astha to Sebastian then

walks towards the two men. Dietrich starts walking towards me causing us to meet in the middle. I look up into his eyes that now are filled with sorrow and a tiny sparkle of hope.

"What are you doing here?," I ask trying to not sound mean. He pulls me into his arms.

"Accalia, I can't live without you, I realized that when I saw your note then looked out the window to see you leaving. I don't want to ever have that happen again…I love you Accalia," he whispers softly to me.

"What about Vradica?"

"Merlin took care of that for me. I left her and my castle behind. I would give up everything if it meant that I could be with you, forever." I look into his eyes trying to find any hint of him lying. When I cannot find any I lean up and force my lips against his in a passionate kiss. He kisses back with the same amount of passion as he wraps his arms around my waist. The butterflies in my stomach go wild as their fluttering makes me feel happy. We pull away after a minute or two to gaze into each others eyes.

"I love you, Accalia."

"I love you too, Dietrich." He embraces me in a hug as I look pass his shoulder to Merlin. Merlin has that famous smirk of his plastered on his face. I internally laugh at how idiotic he looks but smile and mouth the words.

'Thank you.' He waves then turns and leaves to go to the feasting hall. I pull away slightly to look into Dietrich's eyes.

_I will always love him...forever and ever._

**I wrote this originally for an Arthurian English class i had about a year ago. When I started writing this I ended up with a thirty-seven page essay (Double typed) and had to shorten it down to sixteen pages for the teacher to read it. If you guys want me to re-do this as a series of chapter please do tell me so. I wish to hear some feedback. Thank you everyone for reading my original story.**

**sincerely, xXChaosForeverXx**


End file.
